


Cold Steel

by blueteak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot, unusual sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne loves it when Robb wears his crown in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Game of Ships prompt Jeyne/Robb, cunnilingus, crown

The circlet of bronze was ringed with nine spikes in the shape of longswords and contained the runes of the First Men.

Jeyne, thighs spread wider than she had ever spread them, even to ride, hoped that the runes, currently obscured by her husband's curls, spelled out something ensuring fertility and would leave her with a long line of sons. 

The activity she and the King in the North were currently engaging in, however, would not assist them in their quest for progeny. As one of the crown's iron spikes brushed her nub, cold steel teasing her with shallow, arryhythmic thrusts that would never penetrate, only increase the flow of her juices into her husband's warm, questing mouth, Jeyne raised her hips, urging Robb's tongue in deeper, and screamed her pleasure.


End file.
